


maybe life could be sweeter

by litol_potato (beautiful_as_endless)



Series: Ry's flash fics [3]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, kalat, para kay nikki, tsun tsun, tsunderplane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/litol_potato
Summary: Someone's taking too long to prepare.
Relationships: Vicente Enriquez/Original Character(s)
Series: Ry's flash fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815472





	maybe life could be sweeter

Enteng lies idly on Addie’s bed, feet sticking out unceremoniously. Waiting for her to put her makeup on is such a drag, and he doesn’t understand why she has to start all over again if her eyeliner or something is not as perfect as she wants it to be.

It’s not like anyone else but him would look closely enough to see it, and frankly, he doesn’t care if her makeup isn’t a hundred percent perfect. He chalks it up to her vanity and just rolls with it.

“Ba’t tahimik ka diyan? Lalim ata ng iniisip mo ah,” she muses as she sets — that’s the right word,  _ right _ ? — her foundation goo with a dusting of powder that makes him sneeze. The scent isn’t that strong, but it irritates his nose. “Kala ko pa naman ‘di ka marunong mag-isip.”

“ _ Please,  _ I wouldn’t have made it to law school kung ‘di ako nag-iisip.” He stretches and rolls off the bed, his old leather shoes stirring up the dust — or probably powder — on the floor. He stands behind her, peering at her as she applies her blush, makes a mistake, erases it with a dab of concealer, and applies it again. “Besides, ang tagal-tagal kitang inaantay. Alanganamang basta nalang ako tutunganga.”

She stops to look at him with a pout. “Matagal kang naghihintay? Edi tulungan mo ‘ko sa makeup ko!”

“Tangina, ano ako, MUA?”

Sighing, Addie turns back to her makeup. “Wala ka man lang lambing, grabe ka!”

Oh, that’s like a punch to the gut. He scuttles closer, hand on his hip. “Fine, fine. How can I help you nga, sige?”

She picks up two…  _ palettes _ , if he remembers right. “Mamili ka nga para sa’kin.”

“Wala ka bang alam sa color theory?” She waves her hands around with a huff, making her peach blouse rustle. “Pili ka lang ng bagay sa outfit ko.”

He supposes that isn’t too hard. No sooner does he assume  _ it  _ does he realize that both palettes just carry varying shades of cream, brown, pink, and gold. He can barely tell the difference. Surprised at himself for taking this seriously, he lifts both palettes and compares them to her outfit before handing her the one he’s been clutching in his left hand.

“Ito ata, mas bagay,” he tells her gruffly.

“Thank you.” She beams at him — as if she just didn’t push him up the wall metaphorically. Turning away, she begins to apply the product on her face.

“You’re welcome.” Grumbling to himself, he shifts his attention to the other palette. It smells faintly of some sort of perfumed chemical, and he sure as hell won’t be tempted to lick it.

Scratch that. Maybe he  _ is  _ a little tempted.

Before he can do anything, though, Addie snatches it off his hand and offers two nigh-identical lipsticks. “Pili ka.”

“Parang wala naman silang pinagkaiba,” he points out helpfully.

“Men.” She closes her eyes with a huff. “You lack the ability to discern subtleties.”

“Geh sabihin mo ‘yan sa mga del Pilar, ewan ko lang kung di ka batuhin ng paintbrush. Okaya ng pentab, mas masakit ‘yun. Okaya hambalusin ng camera ni Kuya Jools —”

“Touché.”

Enteng puts a hand on his hip, squinting at the lipsticks that she’s still holding out. “So, ano nga bang pinagkaiba nila?”

She pouts — does she still think he’s just playing dumb? “Itong sa left mas coral siya. Yung sa right naman, peach.”

“Peach naman ‘yung outfit mo, edi yung peach nalang din na lipstick yung gamitin mo para ‘di nalang magulo.” It’s what he would’ve done.

Still pouting, she applies her lipstick as a finishing touch and hops to her feet with a graceful twirl. “So, what do you think?”

“Beautiful.” It’s the truth, anyway. He lifts a brow as she scoots closer. “Ano —”

She kisses him with a giggle, smack dab on the mouth. “That’s for helping me today. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary din.” He’s too flustered for a witty retort. He’ll reserve that for later.

Still smiling, she takes his hand and leads the way out of the room. “So, anong schedule natin after ng dinner? Ikaw naman ‘yung bahala today, ‘di ba?”

It only takes him a split-second to decide. He hates himself for it. “Punta tayong makeup session. I-explain mo ng matino sa’kin yung mga ‘yan para mas madali kitang tulungan next time.”

“‘Yun lang naman pala. Deal.” With another  _ uncharacteristic  _ giggle, she kisses his cheek before they head down the stairs.


End file.
